¿Por imagen? o ¿Por amor?
by Isis. Asc. T.H
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos chicas muy famosas y que tendrán sus desacuerdos debido a una propuesta que no les agradará para ¿A Nanoha le agradará Fate? ¿Fate cantará con ella? Sin más un ¡Fic nuevo!
1. Chapter 1

"Fate"

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores. **

**N/A: Aquí les dejo las canciones que fueron usadas en esta historia. **

**1.-Paramore - Still Into You**

**2.- Paramore - Crush Crush Crush**

Había espectadores exitados queriendo que su artista favorita saliera pronto al escenario y cantara como ella sólo sabía hacerlo, fanáticos llevando letreros con el nombre de la bella chica, otros llevaban posters enormes de la bella cantante, unos autografiados y otros sólo con su imagen. En ese día la artista cumplía dos años de carrera artística, por lo que se había planeado ese evento especialmente para los fans. Ellos pedirían una de sus tantas canciones, y que claro también serían las favoritas de Fate. Los fans también estaban contentos por la nueva noticia en la que Fate cantaría con otra cantante igual de popular que ella. La propuesta inició principalmente en internet, en donde sólo era una encuesta y que claramente dio buenos resultados, tanto que la manager de Fate accedió a dicha propuesta. La rubia no estaba molesta por eso, si no que al contrario a ella le encantaba también la idea, su disquera hizo una reunión con la disquera de la otra cantante para hablar del tema. Los productores sabían perfectamente que la idea era genial. Pues Fate y la otra chica eran muy famosas, las dos llegaron a arrebasar a los mejores tres cantantes que había en esas fechas. Todo empezó con su debut, hasta sus videos, pues las chicas mostraban gran sentimiento y carisma. El MV de Fate había sido más polémico ya que ella salía dándole un pequeño beso a una chica hermosa. Mientras que el de la otra, era popular por ser tan divertida y sensual para algunos. Muchos habían quedado embobados cuando la habían visto en un hermoso vestido elegante color rojo con una abertura del lado izquierdo en donde dejaba ver su hermosa pierna. Pero no sólo era eso, si no que había invitado a otras cantantes a participar en dicho video, por lo que su popularidad fue grande. Comentarios positivos fueron leídos por el personal que estaba a cargo de manejar la página oficial de las chicas, las cantantes no tardaron en leerlos y saber que todo su esfuerzo había dado frutos.

"¡Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate!" Gritaban los fans, alzando sus baritas de luces amarillas con forma de estrella.

Detrás del escenario estaba la gran cantante Fate alistándose para salir y dar un gran concierto, a petición de ella. Algunos del personal se encargarían de regalarle a los fans camisas autografiadas por ella. Esas camisas sólo eran una edición especial y que sólo se darían en el concierto. "Muy bien Fate-chan, todo listo" Dijo Hayate observando el escenario.

"Perfecto" Fate le sonrió amistosamente mientras tomaba su guitarra.

"Los demás chicos ya están listos" Informó un chico de producción.

"Sí, gracias" Hayate nuevamente volteó a ver a su amiga que se encontraba con una sonrisa radiante.

"Te deseo lo mejor Fate-chan, sorprende a tus fans" La morena le dio un abrazo.

"Así lo haré, jefa" La rubia le guiñó un ojo y pronto se fue hacía donde la esperaban.

De repente las luces del escenario bajaron de tono, sólo vislumbrando a los fans, todos guardaron silencio esperando la entrada de Fate. En una pantalla gigante empezaron a salir fotos de la rubia junto a su banda, gente eufórica empezaba a gritar nuevamente su nombre. Fate conectó su guitarra, empezando a afinarla. Aquel sonido de las cuerdas, hicieron que la gente gritara más, hasta quedarse sin aliento. La banda de la rubia también empezó a afinar sus instrumentos. La batería empezó a sonar primero dando la entrada del intro. Las luces del escenario enfocaron al baterista, luego al teclado seguido del bajo y después una de las guitarras principales hasta el último Fate quién sonrió felizmente mientras su rostro aparecía en la pantalla gigante y así dándole el final al intro.

"¡Hola a todos! ¡Espero que disfruten este show!" La gente respondió con otro grito eufórico dándole a entender que todos estaban disfrutando.

"Okey, entonces empecemos"

Fate empezó a tocar la guitarra y cantando al mismo tiempo.

Can't count the years on one hand

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you.

Make you feel, make you feel better.

La gente empezó a cantar con ella, agitando aquellas baritas amarillas.

It's not a walk in the park

To love each other.

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

La cámara empezó a enfocar en cómo Fate tocaba la guitarra. Hacieno que fans gritaran, entre ellos se escuchó un "Fate Te amo"

Cause after all this time.

I'm still into you

"Vamos, chicos! ¡Wow!" Gritó animando a la gente.

I should be over all the butterflies

But i'm into you (I'm in to you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you

Chicos empezaron a salir del escenario montando bicicletas. Haciendo maniobras, Fate no tardó en decirle a uno que le prestara la suya, así que tomándola se subió, llendo por todo el pasillo hasta quedar enfrente de los demás fans. Alzó sus brazos y empezó a aplaudir dándoles a entender a sus fans que la siguieran haciendo lo mismo.

Dando un grito a más no poder dijo. "¡Canten conmigo!" y así se empezó a oír la voz de la multitud.

And after all this time.

I'm still into you

Regresando en la bicicleta Fate la dejó en el suelo, recibiendo nuevamente su guitarra, globos azules y blancos empezaron a caer llenando el lugar con ellos.

I should be over all the butterflies

But i'm into you (I'm in to you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you

Los chicos de las bicicletas siguieron con sus maniobras mientras que la cantante ponía a la gente de un buen humor.

Some things just,

Some things just make sense

And one of those is you and I

Some things just,

Some things just make sense

And even after all this time

I'm into You

Baby not a day goes by that

I'm not into you

"¡Gracias por venir hoy!" Gritó Fate, cantando nuevamente.

I should be over all the butterflies

But i'm into you (I'm in to you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you

I'm still into you

I'm still into you

Fate hizo una leve reverencia, para después alzar su puño alegremente. "¡Sigamos con este conciertoooooo!"

Nuevamente el lugar se quedó en silencio, esperando por la canción ya pedida por uno de los fans. Fate dándole la señal a su banda empezó a tocar.

I got a lot to say to you

Yeah, I got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here

And it makes no sense at all

Fate empezó a causar revuelo, pues la forma en como tocaba la guitarra no tenía comparación.

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Fans ayudando a Fate, empezaron a hacer coro.

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, crush

(Two, three, four!)

La rubia empezó a saltar y así fue seguida por la multitud.

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this

La cámara la enfocó de cerca y esta vez ella miró sexy hacía ella, haciendo gritar a varias fans.

If you want to play it like a game

Well, come on, come on, let's play

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute

La multitud sintiendo más la excitación, empezaron a bailar empujando a unos cuantos.

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Fate alejándose el micrófono, lo dirigió a la gente para que cantaran las demás estrofas.

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, crush

(Two, three, four!)

"¡Esas palmas!" Animó la chica.

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this now

"¡Que se escuchen más!" Pidió alegremente. Haciendo su solo de guitarra.

Rock and roll, baby

Don't you know that we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

Give me something to sing about

"¡Fate, Fate, Fate!" Alabó la multitud, hacieno reír a su artista.

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than

No, oh

Tanto Fate como su banda empezaron a hacer sonar más la canción.

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than

More than this

Ohoh ohoh ohoh

Oooh...

En cuanto la guitarra dejó de sonar. Los gritos llegaron, unos llenos de alegría y de exitación al ver a su artista favorita.

"wow, todos hoy están muy imperactivos" Fate tomó algo de agua.

Como respuesta fue un "Eres la mejor!" Ese grito lo oyó perfectamente Fate, así que dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde se oyó eso, sonrió al ver como una de sus fans la saludaba. "Gracias linda" Dijo haciendo gritar a los demás.

"Yo quiero tu botella!" Gritó otra, Fate le dio un trago y la tapó. Y sin más se dirigió a la bella fan que quería esa botella como un recuerdo. La fan empezó a gritar, pero esperó tranquilamente. "Aquí tienes" Fate entregó la botella sonriente.

"¡Ahhh! Gracias, te amo" Fate rió con eso, pero decidida bajó del escenario para darle un abrazo a su fan. La gente se puso eufórica con eso, así que algunas chicas se acercaron a Fate queriendo quitarle la camiseta que llevaba. Un guardaespaldas las detuvo, la rubia sólo le dijo un gracias al hombre y regresó al escenario.

"¡Sigamos!" Y con eso toda la banda empezó a tocar, la gente disfrutaba cada minuto de las canciones de Fate, ayudándola a cantar, se sorprendieron cuando Fate les dijo que les tenía una sorpresa. La multitud ansiosa sólo veía como su artista salía del escenario para regresar con cientos y cientos de camisetas autografiadas por ella. La gente muy feliz aceptó ese lindo detalle y así el concierto siguió hasta el amanecer.

Varias horas después. Fate junto a su banda salieron del escenario agotados pero felices. Hayate les tendió una toalla a cada uno junto a una botella. "Felicidades, el concierto fue un éxito"

"Gracias" Agradecieron todos dirigiéndose a sus respectivos camerinos.

"Bueno Fate-chan, pronto verás a la misteriosa cantante" Dijo en tono juguetón la morena.

"Sí, aunque por lo que se, ella no se lleva bien con cualquiera" Fate se sentó en un sillón cómodo mientras limpiaba su sudor.

"Eso dicen los rumores. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" Hayate sonrió amistosamente.

"Sí, eso espero. Por cierto ¿Cantaremos con su género?"

"Sí, la canción ya esta lista, sólo es cuestión de que ustedes la revisen y autorizen"

"Bueno, entonces debo esforzarme por estar en buenas condiciones con ella"

"Por supuesto. Bueno te espero afuera Fate-chan" Hayate salió del camerino, dejando a Fate sola.

La rubia se levantó y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, pues tenía sólo unas cuantas horas para dormir, ya que tenía que viajar a otro lugar en donde una hermosa chica la estaría esperando. _"Espero que no sea un desastre todo esto..."_

**Nuevo fic! XD ya se que debería estar escribiendo caps para los otros fics, pero es sólo que la idea llegó a mí y bueno no se puede desperdiciar verdad? XD**

**En fin... jajaja disfruten y nos vemos en la próxima. Bye Bye. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nanoha"

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.**

**N/A: Aquí les dejo las canciones utilizadas. Todas están tal cual como aparecen aquí.**

**1.- you belong with me – Taylor Swift**

**2.- Stronger – Kelly Clarkson**

**3.- Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson**

Una de las Idol más importantes estaba a punto de cantar. Llevaba unos minutos de retraso pues su representante le había dicho que después de su concierto, tendría una junta con su disquera y con otra que estaba interesada. La chica sabía también lo de aquella encuesta, al principio le sorprendió el montón de respuestas positivas que obtuvieron, más ella primero quería conocer a la persona con la que cantaría. La cobriza ya la había visto por tv, ya que su éxito era igual que el de ella. Así que sólo era cuestión de horas para verse cara a cara con Fate. La bella idol lucía un atuendo juvenil que consistía en unos jeans ajustados de mezclilla. Unas botas negras con tacón de aguja que le llegaban a las rodillas. Una camisa sin mangas color blanca que dejaba ver un poco a un lindo sostén color naranja y por último un saco negro. Su cabello estaba suelto y planchado, mientras su fleco era de lado. La chica se veía hermosa, así que tomando su micrófono, le sonrió a su representante y salió a dar lo mejor de sí.

"Hola a todos! Estoy muy feliz de que hayan asistido a este pequeño concierto" Sus fans gritaron felices de verla y oír su hermosa voz.

La Idol esperó a que sus fans terminaran de gritar, para seguir hablando. "Cómo sabrán, hoy después de este evento, tengo una cita con la disquera de Fate-san" La euforia no se hizo esperar y todos agitaron aún más sus varitas, mientras la hermosa Nanoha les mostraba su bella sonrisa.

"Gracias a todos ustedes mis queridos fans y por supuesto a los fans de Fate-san. Nosotras grabaremos una canción para que absolutamente todos la disfruten" Cámaras empezaron a enfocar a muchos fans de la bella idol, quienes estaban demasiado felices. Otros mostraban sus carteles en donde decía "Te amamos, Nanoha-chan" ó "Eres la mejor".

Sin más la cobriza les ofreció una reverencia y empezó su tan esperado evento.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in my room  
it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story like I do

Nanoha dio unos pasos más hacía al frente y saludaba a sus fans con mucho entusiasmo.

But she wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

she's cheer captain

and I'm on the bleachers

dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Fans entusiasmadas y fascinadas por aquella canción, junto a su idol cantaron muy alegremente.

If you could see that I'm the one

who understands you

been here all along

so why can't you see

you belong with me

you belong with me.

Nanoha caminó hasta el lado derecho del escenario, siendo seguida por la cámara que enfocaba toda su belleza.

Walking the streets

with you and your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

laughing on a park bench

thinking to myself

hey, isn't this easy?

Agitando su mano de un lado a otro, logró que sus fans la siguieran.

And you've got a smile

that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile

since she brought you down

you say you're fine

I know you better than that

hey what are you doing with a girl like that

Enfocando nuevamente a los fans, desde otro ángulo, notaron que estaban planeando darle una sorpresa.

She wears high heels

I wear sneakers

she's cheer captain

I'm on the bleachers

dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

El corazón de Nanoha latía fuertemente, pues su felicidad era que estaba complaciendo satisfactoriamente a aquellos que le dieron el visto bueno como toda una artista.

If you could see that I'm the one

who understands you been here all along

so why can't you see

you belong with me

standing by and

waiting at your backdoor all this time

how could you not know, baby you,

you belong with me

you belong with me.

"Gracias a todos! ¡Los amo!" Nanoha hizo con sus dedos la forma de un corazón

I remember

you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

when you know you're about to cry

and I know your favorite songs

and you tell me about your dreams

think I know where you belong

think I know it's with me

Globos empezaban a caer al escenario, mientras Nanoha regresaba al centro de este.

Can't you see that I'm the one

who understands you

been here all along?

so why can't you see

you belong with me.

Poniendo su micrófono en dirección a los fans, escuchó un buen coro.

Standing by and

waiting at your backdoor all this time

how could you not know, baby you,

you belong with me

you belong with me.

Brincando muy feliz, la idol reía junto a su guitarrista. Quién complacido, seguía tocando.

You belong with me.

have you ever thought, just maybe,

you belong with me?

you belong with me

Terminando la canción, la cobriza le ofreció otra reverencia a su amado público.

"¿Se están divirtiendo?" Preguntó algo agitada

"Siii~" Contestaba un público feliz.

Con esa respuesta la siguiente canción empezó. Los fans reconociéndola empezaron a gritar y a cantar.

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in colour

And do the things I want

El escenario como estaba en un lugar abierto, empezó a mojarse con las gotitas de la lluvia que se acercaba.

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

En la pantalla inmensa que estaba detrás de la cobriza, empezó a dejar ver el video de dicha canción.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

A Nanoha muy poco le importaba si estaba lloviendo pues así, le ponía mejor ambiente al evento.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Varios fans, demasiado emocionados, querían subir y estar cerca de su idol. Pero los guardaespaldas de la chica no los dejaban.

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on, over you

Una niña con suerte llegó hasta dicho escenario y rápidamente se acercó a su Idol con una rosa.

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me, but you see

Nanoha sin dejar de cantar, se hincó hasta ella, recibiéndola con una hermosa sonrisa.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

La cámara no tardó en enfocarlas y hacer que aparecieran en aquella pantalla.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

La cobriza le dio un beso en la mejilla y la cargó.

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end...

Siguiendo con su evento, la cobriza en ningún momento soltó a la pequeña.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

La pequeña en brazos de aquella bella chica, cantaba y bailaba.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Al término de la canción, la cobriza le dio las gracias a la pequeña y la dejó ir.

Cómo era de esperarse de una Idol importante. Su concierto fue un completo éxito. Fans felices y complacidos de haber estado cerca de aquella cobriza, se limitaban a cantar, brincar y aplaudir.

El representante de Nanoha estaba satisfecho, pues todo salió muy bien a pesar de la lluvia que se acercaba. Yunno Scrya, mejor amigo de la cobriza y representante, estaba al tanto de que a su amiga no le pasara nada. Mientras disfrutaba de aquellas canciones tan lindas para él. Si bien al rubio y a la famosa Nanoha, los ponían en una relación, cosa que los dos desmintieron pues Yunno tenía una pareja y la cobriza dijo que ella no estaba lista para una relación.

El evento siguió, hasta la hora indicada, puesto que Nanoha tenía un nuevo proyecto. Y era necesaria su presencia.

Mientras tanto en una suite de un lujoso hotel, estaba Fate. Viendo el concierto de Nanoha, a la rubia le había encantado la forma en que era la cobriza con sus fans. Algo dentro de ella empezó a doler ¿Qué era? Aún no lo sabía, pero lo descubriría una vez que la tuviera cerca. Hayate también estaba con Fate, viendo aquel concierto. A la castaña le encantaban las canciones de la cobriza, puesto que la hermosa Nanoha poseía un timbre de voz excelente.

"Oye Hayate, esta chica es increíble" Dijo Fate sin despegar la vista de la T.V.

"Sí que lo es Fate-chan. No por nada es la segunda Idol más importante" La castaña cantaba una de las tantas canciones de la cobriza.

"Ni siquiera las mías las cantas con tanta emoción, como ahora" Fate hizo un puchero infantil.

"No me malinterpretes Fate-chan, pero las canciones de Nanoha-chan son muy buenas"

"¿Y las mías no?" La rubia la miró divertidamente.

"Claro que las tuyas también son muy buenas, pero yo soy del tipo más cursi"

"Pfff… mujeres" Fate regresó su vista a la T.V.

"Tú eres una también"

"Aún así, a veces no las entiendo" Y sin decir más, las dos siguieron viendo aquel concierto, que ya estaba a punto de terminar.

En la disquera de Nanoha, estaban ya los productores preparando todo para la reunión. Shari como secretaria de Hayate, estaba al tanto de todo, mientras le informaba. Finieno había llegado junto a Chrono el productor y hermano de Fate. Él estaría checando la canción que las idol cantarían como dúo. Si bien todo trataba que si aquella canción era un éxito, las dos chicas se quedarían como un dúo permanente. Cosa de la que todos estaban seguros ya era un hecho. El peliazul estaba con el productor de Nanoha, conversando sobre algunas estrofas, entre otras cosas.

En el concierto de Nanoha ya todo había llegado a su fin, la artista estaba en su camerino tomando agua y Yunno afuera esperando a que le abriera pues los fans querían una última canción.

"Nanoha-chan, tus fans piden una última canción"

"Ya voy, sólo estoy secándome" Nanoha se miró al espejo y sonrió. "Sólo una más"

Saliendo una vez más, la cobriza dio un gran suspiro, miró a su gran amigo y le sonrió. Yunno le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda y la acompañó.

La producción le dio nuevamente su micrófono. Nanoha escuchaba a la gente decir: "Una más, una más, una más"

Las luces se encendieron nuevamente, dejando ver a una destellante Nanoha. La gente al verla de nuevo gritó. La cobriza decidió cantar su más grande éxito. Le dio una indicación a sus compañeros y estos asintiendo empezaron.

La guitarra no tardó en sonar y hacer gritar aún más a los fans.

SEEMS LIKE JUST YESTERDAY

YOU WERE A PART OF ME

I USED TO STAND SO TALL

I USED TO BE SO STRONG

YOUR ARMS AROUND ME TIGHT

EVERYTHING, IT FELT SO RIGHT

UNBREAKABLE, LIKE NOTHIN´ COULD GO WRONG

Nanoha miraba a su guitarrista mientras cantaba

NOW I CAN´T BREATHE

NO, I CAN´T SLEEP

I´M BARELY HANGING ON

Alejándose de él, miró la cámara y siguió con sus estrofas.

HERE I AM, ONCE AGAIN

I´M TORN INTO PIECES

CAN´T DENY IT, CAN´T PRETEND

JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE

BROKEN UP, DEEP INSIDE

BUT YOU WON´T GET TO SEE THE TEARS I CRY

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES

Con la lluvia cayendo en ella, hacía que su delineador se corriera y esto le ayudaba para darle la imagen de que está llorando.

I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING

OPENED UP AND LET YOU IN

YOU MADE ME FEEL ALRIGHT

FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE

Fate que la estaba aún viendo, se paralizó al ver esos hermosos ojos.

NOW ALL THAT´S LEFT OF ME

IS WHAT I PRETEND TO BE

SO TOGETHER, BUT SO BROKEN UP INSIDE

´CAUSE I CAN´T BREATHE

NO, I CAN´T SLEEP

I´M BARELY HANGIN´ ON

Hayate cantaba a todo pulmón, sin darse cuenta de lo atontada que se encontraba la rubia idol.

HERE I AM, ONCE AGAIN

I´M TORN INTO PIECES

CAN´T DENY IT, CAN´T PRETEND

JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE

BROKEN UP, DEEP INSIDE

BUT YOU WON´T GET TO SEE THE TEARS I CRY

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES

Los fans levantaban sus varitas dándole un perfecto ambiente al escenario

SWALLOW ME THEN SPIT ME OUT

FOR HATING YOU, I BLAME MYSELF

SEEING YOU IT KILLS ME NOW

NO, I DON´T CRY ON THE OUTSIDE

ANYMORE...

Poniéndole sentimiento la cobriza cantó a todo pulmón.

SWALLOW ME THEN SPIT ME OUT

FOR HATING YOU, I BLAME MYSELF

SEEING YOU IT KILLS ME NOW

NO, I DON´T CRY ON THE OUTSIDE

ANYMORE...

En la disquera los productores observaban el evento y claro como era de suponerse, la disquera de la cobriza estaba muy feliz.

HERE I AM, ONCE AGAIN

I´M TORN INTO PIECES

CAN´T DENY IT, CAN´T PRETEND

JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE

BROKEN UP, DEEP INSIDE

BUT YOU WON´T GET TO SEE THE TEARS I CRY

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES

Fate sintió algo dentro de ella y otra vez esa extraña sensación. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba cantando aquella canción

HERE I AM, ONCE AGAIN

I´M TORN INTO PIECES

CAN´T DENY IT, CAN´T PRETEND

JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE

BROKEN UP, DEEP INSIDE

BUT YOU WON´T GET TO SEE THE TEARS I CRY

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES

Al final el guitarrista se acercó a la bella cantante y terminaron la canción. Todos cansados y otros felices, se fueron a sus camerinos. Nanoha tenía una hora aproximadamente para llegar a su disquera. Por lo que tuvo que apretar el paso.

Fate una vez que había despertado de su Boves, se fue a dar una buena ducha y a escoger ropa adecuada para ese día. Chrono había llamado a Hayate para decirle que Nanoha ya estaba también en camino.

La castaña con aquella canción grabada, seguía cantando, esperando por la Idol. Unos minutos después y ya lista Fate se dejó ver despampanante. Para la ocasión decidió usar algo fresco y que iba con ella.

Hayate al verla le alabó, aunque claro lo que más quería era abochornarla y sacarle un gran sonrojo. Al final lo consiguió y aún entre risas y cantos, las dos chicas se fueron a la camioneta que esperaba por ellas, en la entrada del hotel.

"Bueno Fate-chan. Cómo ya sabes hoy se firma el contrato con la disquera de Nanoha-chan" Hayate revisaba sus correos por medio de una Tablet.

"Entiendo, supongo que nos dejarán ver la letra de aquella canción no?" Fate dejó entrar primero a Hayate al auto y después le siguió.

"Así es, ya que la encuesta la hizo la disquera Pledis, tendrás que cantar al estilo de Nanoha-chan"

"Espero que eso no sea un problema" Fate suspiró, mientras observaba al chofer manejar.

"Ya verás que no. Además no vas a creer en esos tontos rumores, o sí?" Hayate dejó a un lado su Tablet, para mirar aquellos burdeos.

"Pues… en la televisión era bastante agradable"

"Y en la vida real también, sólo tranquilízate Fate-chan"

"Sí… tienes razón" La rubia haciendo caso de lo que dijo su amiga y manager, se relajó y observó por la ventanilla del vehículo como caía la lluvia.

Unos minutos más tarde, la camioneta que transportaba a Nanoha se estacionó en su disquera. Yunno saliendo primero, ayudó a su mejor amiga a salir.

"Muchas gracias Yunno-kun" La cobriza le sonrió afectuosamente.

"De nada, Nanoha-chan" El rubio cerró la puerta del vehículo.

"Bueno, vamos" Nanoha se quitó sus lentes y entró a la disquera. Su asistente al verla entrar se le acercó para ver si se le ofrecía algo.

"Una botella de agua estaría bien" Dijo ella sonriendo con simpatía.

"Enseguida se la traigo" Su asistente se fue por uno de los pasillos, desapareciendo de la vista de la Idol.

"Vamos a la sala de juntas, Nanoha-chan" Yunno le hizo una seña para que pasara primero.

"Claro" Tanto manager como Idol iban por aquellos pasillos, tranquilos. Aunque la cobriza estaba un poco cansada. Una vez que dieron con la sala de juntas, rápidamente entraron. Nanoha al ser la primera, pudo ver a su productor junto a un chico peliazul que ella no reconocía. También estaba una chica un poco más baja que el chico, de lentes y cabello castaño.

"Bienvenida, Nanoha-san" Dijeron todos los presentes levantándose.

"Gracias" Nanoha tomó asiento enfrente de las personas que no conocía y a lado de ella Yunno.

"Bueno ahora sólo faltan Yagami-san y Fate-san"

"No se preocupen, están en camino" Respondió Chrono.

Afuera de la disquera iba llegando una camioneta negra, Fate y Hayate de inmediato bajaron y sin darle instrucciones al chofer siguieron su camino. La rubia iba un poco nerviosa, ya que recordaba aquellos brillantes y hermosos zafiros. Aunque también seguía pensativa con los rumores acerca de aquella idol.

Una de las asistentes de aquella disquera, al observar entrar a la idol se quedó con la boca abierta, pues lucía muy elegante y hermosa. Un sonrojo inmediatamente se colocó en sus mejillas y con nerviosismo se acercó a ella y a su manager.

"B-Bienvenidas a Pledis" Dijo la asistente mirando embobada a Fate.

"Muchas gracias" Contestó Hayate al notar que era ignorada.

La asistente reaccionando, le sonrió nerviosamente a Hayate. "Síganme por favor, las llevaré hasta la sala de juntas"

"Entonces, después de ti. Linda" Dijo Fate sonriendo amistosamente. Eso causó que la chica quedara como tomate.

A paso rápido las chicas llegaron a dicho lugar, la asistente les abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar. "Muchas gracias por traernos" Dijo Amablemente Fate.

"Buenas tardes a todos" Saludó Hayate con profesionalidad.

"Buenas tardes" Dijeron todos, poniéndole atención a la idol.

"Ya que estamos todos reunidos, empecemos" Yunno al igual que Hayate hablaba con profesionalidad.

"Cómo sabrán ambas cantantes, este proyecto empezó por una encuesta que nuestra empresa inició" Ambas idols asintieron.

"Y también sabrán que la encuesta fue un éxito por lo cual la disquera de Fate-san está aquí. Ahora, si este proyecto llega a ser lo suficientemente exitoso y amado por los fans de ambas, se hará un dúo permanente" Nanoha que hasta ese momento seguía ignorante ante la presencia de la otra idol, había volteado hacía ella, topándose con unos carmesí hermosos. Sus zafiros se quedaron fijamente observando aquellos ojos, olvidando lo que iba a decir. _"Son hermosos…"_ Pensó

"Supongo que las dos pueden seguir usando sus propios estilos no?" Inquirió Hayate.

"Así es Yagami-san. De hecho aunque estén en un dúo, ambas pueden hacer cosas aparte"

"Entiendo. Entonces que les parece si revisamos la canción?" Propuso sonriendole a los productores.

"Por supuesto, aquí esta" El compositor le dio una hoja con la letra a cada uno de los managers.

Yuuno y Hayate le tendieron la hoja a las Idol y estas empezaron a leerla. Cada una concentrada en lo suyo, aunque Nanoha de vez en cuando miraba a la otra. "A mí me gusta, la letra es muy buena" Comentó Fate, haciendo que la cobriza la mirara fijamente de nuevo.

"¿Y a ti que te parece Nanoha-san?" Preguntó su productor.

"Pues si es muy buena" Fate miró a Nanoha y le sonrió amistosamente.

"Entonces no se diga más y empecemos con esto" Chrono le pasó el contrato a su hermana para que lo leyera debidamente.

Una vez que la rubia leyó cada clausula con entero cuidado. Sonrió para finalmente firmarlo y pasárselo a Hayate. La castaña al ver también que todo estaba en orden, se lo pasó a Yunno, hasta llegar a las manos de Nanoha.

La cobriza al ver aquella firma sonrió, pues Fate tenía una firma muy hermosa. Sin leerlo y confiando en Yunno, firmó.

"Bueno creo ya todo está dicho, así que empezamos en dos días" Todos se levantaron de sus lugares y empezaron a salir de la sala.

Fate fue la segunda en salir después de Nanoha, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando, la chica que la había llevado hasta ahí, le pidió un autógrafo y una foto. Ella con mucho gusto le dio lo que quería. Hayate tomó la foto y después Fate le escribió en autógrafo así:

"_Gracias por apoyarme y guiarme hasta la sala de juntas. Con cariño para Emily de Fate T.H"_

"Muchas gracias, Fate-san. Con permiso"

"De nada y adelante" Cuando la chica se fue, Fate volteó hacía su izquierda, en donde una atenta Nanoha la observaba. Acercándose a ella, le tendió la mano. "Es un placer conocerte Nanoha-san" La cobriza estrechando aquella mano, sintió la piel muy suave.

"El placer es mío Fate-san" Con una bonita sonrisa, sonrojó un poco a la rubia.

"Espero y nos llevemos bien"

"Claro, yo también lo espero" Alejando sus manos, las dos chicas, se miraron. Iban a decirse algo más, pero sus managers llegaron a ellas y se las llevaron.

"_¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante….?"_ Se preguntó Fate.

**Y aquí estoy otra vez XD Gracias por leer. ^^ espero que este cap, haya sido de su agrado. **

**Ahora aclarare algo. Bueno sobre el estilo de Nanoha decidí que tuviera entre cursi y divertido. Ya que le van muy bien y así no habría tanto problema. Como ya se dieron cuenta Fate es más como una "chica mala" por así decirlo CX por eso le va las canciones de Paramore.**

**Sin más. Nos vemos y cuidense**

**Atte: Jessica-chan (n.n)7**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nuevos huespedes"

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.**

**(**_**Historia original de Isis. Asc. T.H)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de aquella junta, las idol se habían ido por su lado. Nanoha no pudo despedirse de la rubia ya que Yunno se la llevó diciéndole que debía descansar. Fate por su parte seguía con la suave voz de la cobriza en su cabeza. _"En persona es aun más hermosa…" Pensó. _Hayate le iba explicando en su camino de regreso al hotel que en el contrato había una clausula que decía que ambas idol debían vivir juntas, a Fate eso no le importaba ya que en uno de sus anteriores proyectos había compartido casa. Una vez llegaron al hotel, la rubia se echo en su cama para ver algo de televisión. Hayate le dijo que le prepararía algo de comer, la idol feliz aceptó que su mejor amiga le cocinara, pues la castaña era la mejor.

Fate cambiaba de canal, ya que buscaba uno que fuera interesante. "Me estoy aburriendo de esto…" Suspiró

Estaba a punto de cambiar nuevamente de canal hasta que vio una foto suya y claro de Nanoha. Levantándose de su cama rápidamente, se acercó más a la pantalla y le subió el volumen.

"_Y en espectáculos… Para todos aquellos fans de Fate-san y Nanoha-san, queremos darles una gran noticia. La disquera Cube tuvo una reunión importante con Pledis, como ya saben la reunión fue para hablar sobre la encuesta hecha por dicha empresa, dos de las idols más importantes por fin tuvieron el gusto de conocerse en persona. Ambas chicas firmaron el contrato para empezar con un nuevo proyecto. Muchos dicen que será un gran éxito pues tienen una gran química. Incluso los fans de ambas ya tienen un nuevo club llamado 'NanoFate' parecen estar todos de acuerdo. Y si estas chicas siguen así, lograrán arrebatarle el primer lugar a Kyrie Florian. Más adelante seguiremos informándoles sobre este gran dúo"_

"¿NanoFate, eh?" Fate sonrió divertida. "Parece que los fans están muy felices… sólo espero que todo salga bien"

Hayate iba llegando en ese momento, para avisarle a su amiga que la comida ya estaba lista. "Fate-chan, vamos a comer" La nombrada se levantó de su lugar y siguió a la castaña.

Una vez en el comedor, las dos se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente. "Fate-chan, mañana tienes que ir a 'The Show' para una entrevista"

"Sabes que odio ese programa" Fate miró a su amiga unos instantes.

"Lo sé, pero ellos insisten en tener una entrevista y bueno la empresa aceptó" Hayate tomó un poco de jugo.

"Bien, pero si me preguntan algo estúpido no seguiré" Fate frunció el ceño.

"De acuerdo" Hayate sabía que su amiga estaría renuente a ir pues aquel programa tenía la 'costumbre' de meterse en la vida personal de todos los idols, como si fueran ratas siempre buscaban hasta en el lugar más pequeño con tal de saber algo.

Hace tiempo, cuando Fate empezaba su carrera fue invitada de dicho programa. Ella estaba feliz pues era su primera entrevista. Su sorpresa fue cuando la chica que la entrevistó empezó a hacerle preguntas un poco más personales. La primera fue: ¿Fate-san, te gustan los chicos o las chicas? La rubia no tenía problema en contestar, más su enojo fue que en el guion que le habían dado no estaba esa pregunta. Sin nerviosismo había dicho que prefería a las chicas, esa noticia voló en un santiamén en varios programas importantes, el jefe de Fate se enojó demasiado ya que 'The Show' no tenía permitido hacer ese tipo de preguntas. La segunda trató sobre su familia, la rubia no la contestó ya que era obvio que ella era hija de una ex-cantante y de un actor que hasta la fecha sigue ejerciendo su carrera. Pero para la chica eso no era de su total satisfacción, pues empezó a indagar más en su vida, cosa que Hayate ya no dejo pues se quejó con producción. El programa siguió, evitando aquellas preguntas, cuando la entrevista terminó. Fate salió echa una furia, Hayate por su parte advirtió de nuevo a la conductora que si volvía a indagar en la vida privada de Fate le iría mal, pues todo era confidencial para protección de la Idol.

"Debes empacar tus cosas Fate-chan, mañana te instalas en la casa de Nanoha-chan" Informó la castaña

"¿Mañana? Creí que al menos tardaríamos una semana" Fate estaba sorprendida.

"El jefe dice que entre más pronto mejor" Hayate sonrió

"Mi tío esta loco"

"Jajaja, si te oyera" Fate rio

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta Fate-chan?" Ofreció la castaña

"Claro, además quiero comprarme ropa entre otras cosas"

"Dioses, será largo el día"

"Jajaja, así es" Ambas salieron de la habitación con rumbo a un centro comercial.

(¬u¬u¬)

Mientras en casa de Nanoha, la chica estaba acostada leyendo nuevamente la canción. Había tomado un baño caliente para que le relajara los músculos. Yunno le había dicho que mañana regresaría para hablar de algunas cosas respecto a lo laboral. La cobriza no tenía ganas, pero no tenía de otra, era su trabajo y tenía que cumplirlo. Su jefe horas antes la había visitado para felicitarla por su concierto, Nanoha lo quería como un padre ya que el le daba consejos y la guiaba en su carrera.

La Idol quería llamarles a sus padres, ya que llevaba días sin saber de ellos. Los Takamachi eran una familia amable y cariñosa a pesar de tener una muy buena fortuna. Si bien la cobriza les dijo que ella quería cantar pues le encantaba, quería ganar su propio dinero y conocer otros lugares. Sus padres entendieron y la apoyaron, fue entonces que Kiyoshi Abukara entró en su vida. El hombre dueño de Pledis y claro un personaje importante en el mundo artístico pues sus mayores éxitos eran la misma Nanoha y otros dos grupos de Idols, con los que se llevaba bien.

"Ahhh… no quiero hacer nada mañana" Se dijo, suspirando y cerrando su libro.

Viendo el control de su televisor unos instantes, lo agarró y prendió aquel aparato mientras cambiaba de canales, se acomodó mejor en su cama. Decidió dejarle en un dorama que le pareció interesante, su sorpresa fue ver a Fate actuando ahí, la rubia tenía el papel de un chico que estaba completamente enamorado de una patinadora.

"Wow… es buena" Comentó la cobriza poniendo más atención

Después de una hora y media el dorama terminó y la cobriza se quejó pues se había quedado en la mejor parte, se dijo que estaría al pendiente para saber mejor de que trataba. Le dejó en el mismo canal, fue a la cocina tomó un jugo de naranja y regresó a su habitación. En eso un corte comercial le llamó la atención.

"_Mañana no se pierdan 'The Show' tendremos como invitada especial a Fate-san. Así que fans de la hermosa rubia, estén pendientes. No lo olviden 5:00 pm" _

Nanoha suspiró ya que ese programa era una basura, pues los mismos fueron los que corrieron el rumor de que la cobriza era muy ególatra, superficial e irrespetuosa. Algunos Idols dudaban en si debían mantener alguna relación con ella ya que también fueron engañados con esas mentiras. Todo empezó cuando Nanoha decidió poner en su lugar a una entrevistadora ya que la misma se estaba pasando de la raya. A la conductora no le era grato entrevistar a la Idol ya que para ella esa chica no 'tenía talento' pero más bien era que la envidiaba pues la cobriza era hermosa, de bellos ojos azules, voz dulce y encanto natural. Por eso había echo ese tipo de comentarios y que claro con eso se ganó una sanción más no se arrepentía.

"Espero que Fate-san pueda resistir" Tomó de su jugo y le cambió de canal.

De regreso con Hayate y Fate, ambas se encontraban en una tienda de ropa. La rubia se probaba remeras* que le quedaban muy bien. Se terminó comprando varias de diferente color y claro de bandas o marcas reconocidas. El atuendo de Fate era conocido como el de una chica rebelde, pues la misma dijo que odiaba vestir formalmente ya que eso sólo lo hacía cuando había eventos importantes. En donde sea, la rubia lucía su atuendo entre rock y cómodo para ella. La chica estaba entre las primeras en listas de moda, ya sea en el aeropuerto o fuera de lo laboral.

Después de salir de aquella tienda, las chicas fueron a una de tenis. En donde Hayate se compró unos Nike de bota color gris con azul, mientras Fate se compró unos Nike estilo skate color negro. Satisfechas salieron de aquella tienda, en la cual la rubia sentía las miradas lascivas de las empleadas, eso la incomodaba un poco pero lo soportó. Las dos iban tranquilamente por aquel enorme centro comercial riendo y viendo otros aparadores, Fate llevaba unas gafas Ray Ban oscuras, porque según ella así sería 'menos' identificable. Pero su seguridad le duró poco ya que al pasar por una tienda que se dedicaba a vender productos de todos los Idols, vio un poster suyo. Había unas cuantas chicas comprando ahí, y por casualidad una volteó en dirección de Fate y ahí la reconoció, la Idol se puso pálida mientras su manager intentaba no llamar la atención

"Hayate…" Susurró Fate

"Estoy en eso" La castaña buscaba una salida de aquel lugar.

La chica que todavía estaba sorprendida, reaccionó como clic y empezó a gritar como histérica. "¡ES FATE-CHAAAN!" Las personas que iban pasando como si nada, se detuvieron y voltearon hacía donde señalaba la chica.

Cuando algunas fans la reconocieron empezaron con gritos emocionados y luego empezaron a correr hasta la rubia Idol.

"¡Hayate, sácanos de aquí!"

"Vamos" Hayate tomó la mano de su amiga y empezaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello (aunque así era) la castaña en cuanto salieron del centro comercial dobló en una esquina y empujó a Fate en un pequeño callejón. "¡Demonios!" Gritó la rubia

"Cállate" Ordenó la castaña

"Debemos llegar hasta la camioneta" Fate miró por el vidrio de un auto que había cerca.

Las fans que iban como una manifestación se detuvieron ya que no veían a su artista favorita. "¿Dónde esta?" Dijo una chica.

"Sigamos buscando"

Fate y Hayate se escondieron mejor en aquel callejón, no hacían ningún ruido ya que no querían ser llevadas por unas locas fans. La castaña después de unos minutos se asomó, miró para todos lados notando que ya no había nadie.

"Es seguro" Dijo la castaña tomando sus bolsas

"Vámonos entonces" Fate siguió a Hayate y caminaron tranquilamente, aliviadas de que ya no había nadie cerca.

Pero para desgracia de estas, no fue así. Pues una fan todavía andaba por ahí, haciendo sabrá dios que. Y vio a la rubia, otro grito que de seguro se oyó a unas cuantas cuadras hizo que toda la manada (fans) regresaran y empezaran a corretear a las chicas.

"¡Me lleva la que me trajo!" Gritó Hayate.

Fate que era más rápido no le quedó de otra y cargó a su amiga, eso sí, sin soltar las bolsas. Y así las chicas corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar a la camioneta donde su chofer estaba de lo más tranquilo, hasta que las vio y rápidamente les abrió las puertas.

"¡Rápido, arranca!" Fate metió a Hayate rápidamente y después ella, quien cayó encima de su manager, más eso no le importó. La camioneta arrancó y se fue a toda velocidad dejando a las fans atrás.

Una vez lejos, Fate suspiró y se acomodó en su lugar. "Creí que moriríamos ahí"

"Y todo por tu culpa" Dijo Hayate

"¿Mi culpa?"

"Sí, por pensar que así no te reconocerían"

"Bueno, pues en otros lugares pasaba desapercibida" Fate hizo puchero

"Baka" Hayate se cruzó de brazos.

"Mapache" La rubia miró hacía otro lado

"Estúpida Fate-chan" Hayate le dio un golpe leve al hombro de la rubia

"Eres una tonta" Fate la abrazó y después le hizo cosquillas

"Jajaja, ya basta" La castaña intentaba zafarse

"Okey"

"Fue divertido"

"Sí, lo fue"

"Ahora un descanso"

"Sí… mañana tendremos algo de trabajo"

"Síp" Las chicas se recostaron en sus asientos y en silencio miraban el paisaje.

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…_

Fate se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y empezó a guardar sus pertenencias. Hayate por su parte había ido a hablar con su jefe para decirle que la rubia ya estaba lista para irse a la residencia de Nanoha. Recibiendo una que otra instrucción, la castaña se fue de la empresa directa a su encuentro con Yunno.

"Bien, he terminado" Se dijo Fate, limpiándose el sudor de su frente

Una pequeña bola de pelos se acercó animadamente a la rubia llamando su atención. "Hey, Arf. ¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano?"

La cachorra ladró dándole a entender a la Idol que tenía hambre. "Jajaja, ya te doy tu comida, espera" La rubia se dirigió a la cocina. Después de un par de minutos le entregó a su cachorra el alimento.

"Que lo disfrutes" Arf ladró como agradecimiento y empezó a comer, Fate le acarició su lindo pelaje y regresó a la sala.

Hayate se encontró con Yunno en una cafetería cerca de la casa de Nanoha, el rubio al divisar a la manager de Fate, rápidamente se puso de pie para saludarla.

"Buenos días Yagami-san" Yunno sonrió amistosamente

"Buenos días, Scrya-san" Respondió la castaña

Una vez ambos se sentaron, pidieron dos capuchinos. Se dispusieron a hablar sobre todo lo que les vendría para los próximos días, la castaña le comentaba a Yunno que Fate ya estaba lista para su mudanza, pidiéndole también al rubio que la dejara llevar su piano ya que la rubia le encantaba tocarlo como una manera de relajarse, además de que le gustaba componer con el. Yunno sin ningún problema aceptó, pues la casa de Nanoha era enorme así que estaría bien.

"Entonces, todo está arreglado, Yagami-san. En cuanto tu dispongas ya puedes llevar la mudanza" Yunno se acomodó mejor en sus asiento.

"Perfecto, gracias"

"Por cierto, me entere sobre la entrevista de hoy. Le deseo suerte a Fate-san, ya sabes que ese programa es…" El rubio dejó su frase incompleta ya que no era necesario decirle lo demás a la otra manager.

"Sí, Fate-chan no quería asistir pero como ese programa es insistente"

"No sé porque sigue al aire" Comentó Yunno meneando la cabeza en negación

"Fácil, porque ahí pueden hacer todo tipo de chismes" Ambos sonrieron en acuerdo. Sin más que decirse, ambos se despidieron y se fueron en direcciones diferentes.

Cuando Hayate llegó de nuevo al hotel, se dio cuenta que Fate ya tenía todo listo. Pues las demás pertenencias de la rubia ya estaban siendo trasladadas. La Idol al verla le sonrió amistosamente, mientras Arf le ladraba contenta.

"No tardaste mucho" Fate abrazó a su amiga.

"No, sólo fui con tu tío y bueno con Scrya-san"

"Ya veo, espero que a Nanoha-san no le moleste que Arf esté ahí" Fate miró hacía abajo, donde su cachorra estaba jugando con una pelota.

"No te preocupes, le agradará" La castaña le guiño un ojo.

Pronto ambas abandonaron aquel hotel, yendo directo a la casa de Nanoha, que por cierto se encontraba en un lugar privado y lejos de los ojos curiosos. Así lo pidió ella y claro sus padres. Fate observaba los alrededores de aquella ciudad desde la ventanilla del auto, sonreía al ver que todo estaba muy bien cuidado y que las personas todavía tendían a tener sus casas un poco conservadoras. La rubia suspiró un poco ya que ella no podía darse el lujo de andar en las calles como si nada, pues desde que decidió ser Idol dejó la total diversión a un lado, se alejó de sus padres para ir a otros lados. Los extrañaba sí, pero todo era por seguir con su sueño.

Al cabo de unas horas, la rubia se dio cuenta de que la camioneta de estaba adentrando a un lugar solitario, pero bien cuidado. Podía ver algunos árboles de cerezos, los cuales dejaban caer sus pétalos en el verde jardín. Más al frente vio unas enormes puertas, que eran la entrada a la residencia de Nanoha, dichas puertas se abrieron de inmediato para ellos dejándolos ver otro paisaje aún más hermoso. Había un pequeño camino decorado con más árboles de cerezos, del lado izquierdo había un lago con un pequeño puente que llevaba a otro lado. Unas cuantas rosas rojas, arbustos con diferentes figuras, y dos pares de bancas.

El lugar era hermoso y eso le agradó a Fate ya que podía relajarse, todavía algo sorprendida bajó de la camioneta junto a su linda cachorra. La pequeña empezó a correr de un lado para otro, sintiéndose cómoda. Hayate bajó después con su Tablet, revisando la agenda de su joven Idol.

Nanoha que estaba adentro disfrutando de un buen café, se sorprendió al ver como una mudanza llegaba a su residencia. Rápidamente salió para ver que ocurría. Varios hombres empezaron a bajar las cosas poco a poco, ignorando la cara de confusión de Nanoha.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó.

"Ah, buenos días Nanoha-san" Saludó amablemente Fate

La nombrada volteó hacía ella. "¿Fate-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno, resulta que viviré aquí" La rubia sonrió amistosamente

"¿Qué?" Nanoha estaba sin creérselo

"Creí que lo sabías" Arf se acercó a su dueña.

"Pues no" Contestó algo molesta

"Oh, es cierto ahora que recuerdo no leíste el contrato ¿verdad?"

"No, y no veo que tiene que ver eso ahora" Nanoha miró aquella pequeña bola de pelos que curioseaba alrededor de la casa.

"Pues, el contrato decía que tu y yo debíamos vivir juntas" Fate la miró divertida ya que el ceño fruncido de la cobriza le era lindo.

"Estas bromeando, ¿no?" Nanoha la miró fijamente

"Emm, no. Eso dice una de las clausulas" Fate cargó a su cachorra, acariciando su bonito pelaje

"Lo siento si molestamos tan temprano Nanoha-san, pero teníamos que apurarnos" Intervino Hayate.

"Yagami-san, ¿es cierto que Fate-san debe vivir conmigo?" Inquirió la cobriza

"Sí, es cierto" La castaña le sonrió

"¿Por qué?" Volvió a preguntar

"Pues porque las empresas piensan que es una gran idea, además de que ambas pueden conocerse mejor"

"¿Y si no acepto?"

"Sabes que eso no es buena idea Nanoha-san, no se como manejen las cosas en tu empresa, pero en Cube si no acatas una orden tienes una suspensión laboral"

Sin decir nada más, la cobriza entró a su casa. Los chicos de la mudanza empezaron a meter las cosas con cuidado. Fate entró junto a su cachorra a la residencia, notando que la Idol cobriza tenía buen gusto, pues todo el interior era fresco. Nanoha por su parte se sentó tomando su café, que por cierto ya estaba frío. La mujer estaba enojada ya que quería su propio espacio personal, pero ahora resulta que tendrá que vivir con Fate, quien por cierto la ponía nerviosa cuando sonreía. _"Voy a matar a Yunno-kun"_ Pensó

Sin darse cuenta la cobriza y todo por maldecir al rubio mentalmente. No veía que Fate estaba recargada del otro lado de la barra observándola silenciosamente. _"Que bonitos son sus ojos… tan azules…" _Así pasaron unos minutos, hasta que la cobriza se dio cuenta y de un salto se quitó de la barra.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Te observaba, estabas muy pensativa. ¿Ocurre algo malo?" Fate agarró la taza de Nanoha y tomó de su café.

"Esta frío" Fate vio la taza

Nanoha vio esa acción y eso le provocó un sonrojó ya que Fate había tomado en donde estaba marcado su labial. "Deja mi taza"

"Lo siento" Fate dejó la taza y observó de nuevo a la chica. "Tienes una bonita casa"

"Gracias" La cobriza cruzó sus brazos.

"Bueno yo emm… me preguntaba jejeje ¿Cuál será mi habitación?"

Después de recuperar un poco la compostura. "Sígueme" Nanoha suspiró y empezó a caminar hacía las escaleras. Fate por su parte la miró unos instantes, luego meneó la cabeza en negación junto con una sonrisa y la siguió.

Pasaron por un largo pasillo, en donde podía ver uno que otro cuadro y floreros. Al llegar la cobriza abrió la puerta entrando primero. Fate observó la habitación ya que era enorme, bajó a su cachorra y se acercó a la terraza observando mejor todos los alrededores. "Todo se ve muy bien desde aquí"

"Si, todo el lugar es muy bonito" Nanoha miraba nuevamente a Arf, notando que la cachorra estaba tranquila recorriendo la habitación. _"Se ve tan linda…"_ Pensó.

Fate volteó hacía la Idol y notó que miraba a la pequeña bola de pelos. Sonriendo se adentro de nuevo. "Se llama Arf"

La bola de pelos se acercó a Nanoha y le ladró. La cobriza se asusto y dio un brinquito hacía atrás. "No te asustes, sólo te esta saludando"

"Oh, ya veo" Sonriendo la cobriza se agachó. "Hola, Arf" la cachorra olfateó la mano de la cobriza para después lamerla, provocando que la misma riera un poco. Para Fate ese sonido fue hermoso, así que se quedó embobada con la escena.

"Su pelaje es muy suave" Comentó, acariciando las orejas del animalito.

"Sí, Arf siempre ha tenido así su pelo" Dijo Fate todavía algo atontada.

La cachorra ladró y colocó su patita en la pierna de Nanoha. La Idol sonriendo la cargó, Arf por su parte se acomodó mejor en aquellos brazos. "Es muy tierna"

"Cuando le conviene" Fate miró con recelo a Arf

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ya te darás cuenta"

"Está bien"

"Bueno iré a traer mis cosas" Fate dejó a Arf con Nanoha y salió de la habitación.

"Tu dueña es mas atractiva en persona" Susurró la cobriza, recibiendo un ladrido.

Hayate que seguía afuera, notó que Fate ya estaba agarrando sus cosas para adentrarse al lugar. "Fate-chan… ¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, aunque creo que Nanoha-san está un poco molesta"

"Ya se le pasará, no te preocupes"

"Espero, bueno ¿y tu ya te vas?"

"Sí, tengo que ver al productor del programa en el que estarás, no quiero que se repita lo mismo" Hayate suspiró

"Gracias por preocuparte" Fate dejó sus maletas y abrazó a su amiga

"No es nada, además no quiero que esa loca conductora empiece con sus tonterías" Hayate besó la mejilla de su amiga.

"Está loca"

"Y mucho" Ambas rieron, mientras en el segundo piso de la casa. En la habitación de Fate, estaba Nanoha observando aquella escena.

"Para ser amigas son muy cercanas" Arf ladró. "¿Serán algo más?" Inquirió con curiosidad

Las observó nuevamente. "Por la forma de tratarse yo diría que si" Sus zafiros miraban aquella escena atentamente, no perdiendo detalle de los gestos de ambas.

Después de aquel abrazo, Hayate se fue dejando a Fate en su nueva residencia. La rubia esperó hasta que el auto desapareció, para entrar nuevamente a la casa. Con sus maletas en cada mano, la chica subió como pudo las escaleras y llegó a su destino. Ahí vio que Nanoha ya no estaba, buscó a su mascota notando que tampoco estaba. "Tal vez fueron a dar un paseo" La rubia dejó sus maletas en la cama y empezó a desempacar sus cosas.

Tres horas después y Fate se encontraba dormida en aquella grande cama. Nanoha y Arf habían estado en la habitación de la primera, viendo un poco de televisión, cuando entraron a la de Fate, notaron que estaba en un profundo sueño. _"Será mejor dejarla dormir"_ Cerrando la puerta, la chica se fue al primer piso.

Horas después, Fate despertó por el olor de algo delicioso. Poco a poco se levantó de su cama y bajó al primer piso. En la sala vio la enorme televisión prendida, a su cachorra que estaba atenta a la pantalla. Sonriendo, se fue a la cocina y ahí vio a Nanoha cocinando.

"Huele delicioso" Comentó, asustando a la cobriza.

"¿Siempre tienes la costumbre de asustar a las personas, Fate-san?" Nanoha volteó a verla.

"Jajaja, lo siento" La rubia se acercó a ver lo que cocinaba su compañera

"Curry, eh?" Fate sonrió aun más.

"Sí, ¿Te gusta?" Inquirió Nanoha

"Si, demasiado" Los burdeos de Fate podían verse brillar más

"Pues que bueno porque no pensaba hacer nada más" La cobriza regresó a sus labores

"¿Por qué tan de mal humor?" Preguntó Fate

"Porque no estoy acostumbrada a que una persona que ni siquiera conozco de la noche a la mañana tenga que vivir conmigo"

"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte" Fate iba a probar del curry hasta que Nanoha se lo evitó dándole un golpe en su mano.

"No hagas eso" Reprendió

"Auch, es que tengo hambre" Fate hizo un puchero

"Sólo ve a la sala y espera ahí" La cobriza prácticamente la sacó de la cocina a empujones.

"Pfff… mujeres" Resopló la rubia, yendo junto a su mascota.

Varios minutos después, Nanoha salió con dos platos de curry y los puso en la pequeña mesita de la sala. Fate se sorprendió y la miró unos instantes. "Déjame ayudarte"

"No, yo puedo sola" Ignorándola, Nanoha regresó a la cocina.

Arf ladró. "Lo sé, esa mujer será mi martirio" Fate suspiró

Cuando la Idol terminó de poner todo en la mesita, se sentó a una distancia prudente de Fate y empezó a comer, agarró el control y le puso al dorama que le gustaba. Fate no dijo nada, pero por dentro quería reírse ya que las expresiones de Nanoha eran graciosas.

Después de comer, el timbre sonó. Fate miró a Nanoha, quien prestaba más atención al programa que a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin decir nada, se levantó y se fue a abrir la puerta. "¿Sí?" Preguntó una vez que la abrió

"Hola, Fate-chan" Hayate sonrió

"Hayate, pasa" La castaña entró, viendo hacía Nanoha.

"Esta muy entretenida" Comentó divertida

"Sí, esta viendo el dorama en el que salí" Fate sonrió de medio lado

"Ese dorama a mí también me gusta"

"Si, como sea. Supongo que vienes por mi" Fate caminó hasta la sala, siendo seguida por su manager.

"Así es, ahora sube y cámbiate. Tienes 5 minutos" Ordenó Hayate.

"Sí, jefa" La rubia pronto desapareció de la vista de Hayate

Nanoha que estaba embobada con aquel aparato, no se daba cuenta que Hayate estaba sentada a su lado, viendo el dorama. "Ese desgraciado" Dijo la cobriza.

"Sí… ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar con Noel?" La castaña también le puso atención (demasiada) al dorama, comentando una que otra vez sobre algunas cosas que no le parecían junto a la otra Idol.

Cinco minutos después y Fate bajó vestida con un pantalón negro, botines color café y una blusa de manga larga blanca. Como la blusa era lo suficiente delgada, dejaba ver un top negro. "Estoy lista" Dijo Fate llamando la atención de su jefa

"Bien" Hayate a duras penas se despegó del televisor. Volteó hacía su amiga, quedando con la boca abierta, pues Fate lucía más atractiva de lo que ya era. "Wow…"

"Jajaja, mapache deja de babear y vámonos" Fate agarró la mano de su amiga.

"Bien" Nanoha despertó de su trance y volteó hacia Fate, la cual la dejo con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Nanoha-san, me llevaré a Fate-chan un par de horas" Avisó Hayate

"Claro…" Dijo apenas audible

"Nos vemos Nanoha-san, te encargo a Arf" Fate le sonrió dulcemente, acelerando el corazón de la cobriza. La misma sólo asintió y dejo que las chicas se fueran. Una vez se quedó sola, suspiró.

"Dios… Fate-san lucía muy bien"

_HORAS DESPUES… EN EL ESTUDIO DE 'THE SHOW'_

"Bueno Fate-chan, ya casi es hora de que salgas" Hayate miraba a su amiga, que parecía estar más tensa.

"Te juro Hayate que no me va a importar si estoy al aire. No contestaré preguntas tan intimas" Fate miraba con recelo a la conductora.

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes, hablé antes con producción" Hayate sobó los hombros de su amiga para tranquilizarla

"Aun así… no me confiaré"

Hayate iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por uno de los chicos del staff que le avisaban que Fate tenía que entrar ya. La rubia un poco más calmada, entró saludando a la audiencia y por supuesto a sus leales fans, quienes llevaban pancartas con su nombre, o posters de ella.

"_Bienvenida de nuevo, Fate-san" Dijo la conductora de nombre Aoi_

"Gracias, Aoi-san. Es un honor estar aquí nuevamente" Fate intentaba que sus palabras no salieran tan frías ya que le tenía coraje a la otra chica.

"_Tomemos asiento" _Aoi se sentó en un sofá a lado de Fate, mientras la rubia quedó en otro enfrente de la cámara. _"Bueno antes que nada, ¿Cómo te sientes de estar aquí?"_

"_Me siento mal con solo verte" Pensó la rubia. _"Pues feliz, para mi es emocionante estar aquí y más cuando mis fans me apoyan" Las fans empezaron a gritar emocionadas, alzando más sus pancartas.

"_Eso es muy bueno Fate-san, y dinos ¿Qué piensas sobre eso de trabajar con Nanoha-san?" _Para Fate el nombre de su compañera sonó de una manera detestable en los labios de la conductora.

"Pues, pienso que será interesante ya que ella es una persona muy talentosa" Fate sonrió de una manera que robó suspiros.

"_Entiendo, pasando a otra pregunta. ¿Es cierto que ustedes dos tienen que vivir juntas?"_

"Así es, Cube y Pledis así lo decidieron ya que debemos convivir y conocernos mejor para tener una gran relación y por supuesto para concordar perfectamente en la hora de cantar" Fate miró atenta a la conductora notando que no le agradaba para nada decir Nanoha. _"Es como si le tuviera odio…"_

"_¿Así que en pocas palabras, piensan dejarlas juntas permanentemente?"_

"Hay un poco de eso, si la canción que nosotras interpretemos es un éxito. Entonces puedes tener por seguro que será permanente"

"_Wow, pero bueno ¿no te será difícil tratar con ella? Ya que como dicen los rumores, no es muy buena al momento de socializar" _Aoi sonrió

Nanoha que desde que la rubia se había ido, había estado atenta al programa. La cobriza podía notar las negras intenciones de Aoi, ya que a leguas se notaba que no quería pronunciar demasiado su nombre. "Deberían despedirla" Se dijo.

"Nanoha-san, no es como los rumores dicen o al menos a mi me parece eso ya que conmigo ha sido una buena persona" Las fans de la Idol empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

"_Entonces no te será fácil conquistarla" Aoi miró directo hacía Fate, quien se quedó callada unos instantes._

Nanoha se quedó paralizada con esa pregunta. ¿Conquistarla? A que se refería Aoi con esa pregunta, sin entender la cobriza miró a Fate, quien parecía estar enojada.

"No pienso conquistarla" Dijo cortante la rubia.

"_¿Por qué? Si para la mayoría de los Idols Nanoha-san es una chica muy hermosa"_

Fate miró a Hayate y esta sólo asintió para que contestara esa pregunta. Sonriendo lo mejor que pudo la rubia se acomodó en su lugar. "Nanoha-san es muy hermosa. Pero no por eso voy a intentar conquistarla ya que no tengo el placer de conocerla mucho y además yo pienso más profesionalmente"

"_¿Así que básicamente la vez como una compañera de trabajo?"_

"Por supuesto, en todo caso si algún día pasara algo entre ella y yo. Estaría muy feliz de contárselo a todo mundo"

Nanoha se sonrojó y abrazó a Arf a su pecho. "Fate-san es una baka"

"_Bueno ya lo oyeron fans de Fate-san y Nanoha-san, ahora vamos a un corte y regresamos" _

Hayate al ver que estaban fuera del aire se acercó a la Idol dándole una botella de agua. "Esa chica me va a matar"

"Al menos todavía esta quieta" Fate tomó más agua.

"Lo que quería era que pensaran que estabas detrás de Nanoha-san"

"Como dije, ella es hermosa. Pero no pienso hacer algo que la incomode" La rubia miró a la conductora, notando que parecía discutir con alguien.

"Sólo un poco más. Fate-chan" Hayate le sonrió

"Sí, aunque sabe hacer enojar a la gente" Fate meneó la cabeza. _"Cómo decir enfrente de las cámaras que Nanoha-san es hermosa hasta cuando se enoja"_

El descanso acabó pronto y Fate regresó a su lugar. Aoi le siguió y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente. Fate pudo ver un brillo malicioso en los ojos de aquella mujer. _"Esto ya no me esta gustando…"_

"_Y estamos de regreso chicos y chicas. ¡Por favor no se pierdan esta entrevista en vivo!" _Aoi pasó de ver la cámara, para ver a Fate._ "Regresando a las preguntas Fate-san, podrías decirme si ¿Hay alguna Idol que te guste?"_

"Por ahora no, lo que más importa es mi carrera así que no he tenido tiempo para ese tipo de cosas" Una fan gritó 'Fate-chan te amo' haciendo reír a la cantante

"_Parece que la audiencia esta demasiado excitada con verte" _Opinó la mujer

"Eso parece, gracias linda" Fate le sonrió a la fan y nuevamente los gritos empezaron.

Nanoha frunció el ceño ya que Fate era demasiado amable con sus fans. Incluso les sonreía como a ella. "niñas tontas" Bufó

Y así la entrevista siguió, Aoi no hizo ninguna pregunta que fuera demasiado privada, así que Fate había bajado la guardia con ella. Las fans estaban atentas a todo ya que no todos los días podían ver a su artista favorita. Hayate ya se había relajado, así que sólo se dedicaba a ver la entrevista por uno de los tantos monitores.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían era que Aoi tenía una pregunta que dejaría un poco desconcertada a Fate.

"_Bueno y ya para terminar esta entrevista. Fate-san, ¿Quién es Precia? ¿Y que es de ti?" _Fate se puso pálida y se quedó sin palabras, Hayate escupió su café y las fans miraban con entera curiosidad a su Idol.

Nanoha también esperaba tranquila la respuesta de su compañera, aunque notó que de repente se había puesto pálida. Arf se acurrucó más en la cobriza, cosa que desconcertó a Nanoha, ya que parecía que la cachorra quería esconderse.

"_¿Fate-san, estas bien?"_ Inquirió la conductora, más no obtuvo respuesta.

"Fate-chan…"Susurró Hayate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y aquí termina XD ¿Qué pasara con Fate? Jojojo pronto lo sabrán. **

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos ;D**

**PD: Remeras es igual a playeras o camisetas XD**

**Saludos a YuzukiToriOnee-san n.n**

**Tendré que decírtelo por aquí Jajaja, si mi mensaje salió raro e.e no me di cuenta hasta después. XD discúlpame Jajaja. Pero estaremos en contacto, a veces estoy en el grupo NanoFate. :P**


End file.
